X Men Sleepover Insomnia
by puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic
Summary: This is a funny story.


Disclaimer: Anything that is in this chapter or any future chapter does not belong to be. I write and hope people review.  
  
This is a chapter written by the great lunakatrina! I am helping her type it up. As many of you may already know me I'm that Rietro reviewer. Mic Mic! Puppiescute is just my username. I hope you enjoy this fic. It's full and humor and some lots of romance. Also the brotherhood plays a special part in this story. Let me give you the pairings.  
  
Pietro/Rogue (Who else) Mystique/Gambit (Don't ask) Scott/Jean (Jean's cool Scott's sorry) Kitty/Lance (They r so cute 2gether) Todd/Wanda (They r cute 2)  
  
Basically in a nutshell this is what occurs after the Juggernaut episode. Your normal craziness. I know toy will enjoy it.  
  
They'd just finished their battle with Juggernaut. It had been the first time the X-Men and Brotherhood worked together which frankly was amazing. Then Mystique spoke,  
  
"Come on boys before you get invited to a sleepover."  
  
"Oh I've been waiting for this to happen!" Professor X exclaimed happily.  
  
Then police officers appeared out no where and took Juggernaut away, everyone watched this and then Mystique spoke, "You've been waiting?"  
  
"Oh yes, I've stocked up on pizzas, sodas, candies, and I've ordered customized sleeping bags.I got little slippers as party favors and I got footed pajamas for everyone!"  
  
Everyone except the brotherhood guys took a step back.  
  
"Slippers!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Footed pajamas!" Pietro yelled with stars in his eyes, a trickle of drool in the corner of his mouth and his hands clasped in front of him.  
  
"Yes in your favorite colors." Professor X said.  
  
The boys cheered.  
  
"There's gonna be a sleepover tonight!" Lance yelled.  
  
The doors flew open and standing there in a pink bathrobe, with matching curlers, and a contact case in once hand, was Gambit.  
  
"Gambit heard sometin' bout a party." He said.  
  
"Why yes, we are having a sleepover tonight." Professor X said his fingers pressed together. (Mic Mic: He always does that. He sits and his fingers all pressed together)  
  
"Hmm," Gambit contemplated putting his red and black contacts in, "A sleepover."  
  
"Yeah," Scott exclaimed, "A sleepover! A sleepover with the brotherhood! Its gonna be so much FUN!!"  
  
By this time all the kids were excited and Professor X was spinning around in his wheelchair. Mystique sighed and decided she had better look for coffee, she was gonna need it. After Mystique began her there was a flash of lightning.  
  
Standing there was.  
  
MAGNETO!  
  
Everyone gasped and prepared to fight when Magneto pulled off his helmet and put on a baseball cap, with a child version of himself on it. Next he pulled out a sleeping bag, covered in more small versions of himself doing various things from picking up cars to pointing.  
  
"You are coming too?!" Professor X exclaimed happily, "Oh this is wonderful!"  
  
Everyone cheered and Professor X pressed his fingers together, "You know children, Magneto, Gambit, there is a need for rules." Everyone groaned, "The main one being the boys and girls must stay separated after lights out." Everyone nodded.  
  
"Good," Professor X said, "There's 1,000 dollars on the fridge.go wild." He finished rolling out of the room.  
  
"So what are we going to do yo?" Todd asked.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Magneto said grabbing his large bag and levitating his sleeping bag inside quickly walking out.  
  
"Okay, let's play truth or dar'" Rogue said in her deep southern accent that showed she was from Kentucky.  
  
"Yeah, but first we should order pizza and soda!" Jean said heading to the phone.  
  
Everyone agreed and headed to the kitchen except for Storm and Logan. "Looks like the mansion's gonna be run over tonight." Logan commented into the extremely loud silence.  
  
Storm nodded.  
  
Suddenly.a flash of lightning and standing there was a really a really cheesed looking Wanda. (Mic Mic: It's after she's been brainwashed)  
  
"What?!" she snapped when she noticed the two staring at her. "Oh all the boys are having 'The party of the century' at my Dad's house."  
  
Logan's eyebrow shot up,"Really." He asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're gonna wipe my Dad's house off the planet before midnight at this rate." Wanda replied.  
  
"Really." Storm asked.  
  
"Yeah, so I came over here because I heard you all were having a sleepover."  
  
"Yes, we are.I mean they are. The brats are that way." Logan said pointing in the direction of the kitchen. Wanda thanked him and left in the direction Logan pointed.  
  
"So, they're having a party at Mags" Logan inquired.  
  
"Yup." Storm said nodding.  
  
"Are you going?" Logan inquired.  
  
"No." Storm replied.  
  
"Me neither." Logan said.  
  
They both nodded. Half a second later they were both gone.  
  
Now Mystique was a very patient thing-er woman and she was used to stupidity having lived with four idiotic male teenagers, but honestly where in the Sam's blue green hill could that man in the wheelchair put coffee? Mystique did not know. She had checked the kitchen, the foyer, the cabinet under the stairs (lunakatrina: LOL) and the coffeemaker, but she still couldn't find any coffee anywhere.  
  
She sighed and opened up a door revealing a large room with aisles and aisles of pink towels. They were all neatly folded the same way forever.it was like stepping ingot the matrix and asking for pink towels by Martha Stewart.  
  
Mystique stared into the pink towel oblivion for a while, wondering what exactly was wrong with Professor Xavier before she closed the door, and left.  
  
Jean hung up the phone after having cleaned out the entire tri-state area of pizza and soda and oddly enough they would get their pizza in an hour.  
  
She walked over to the large circle they formed especially for truth or dare and took her spot next to Scott who had kindly saved her a spot right next to him.  
  
"Are we having a séance?" A voice asked from the doorway.  
  
"No, we are playing truth or dare." Jean said factually.  
  
"Oh, can I play?" the person asked politely making herself known.  
  
Everyone in the circle looked out and noticed who it was screaming out anxiously, "WANDA!!"  
  
"No it's Professor X. Of course it's me!" Wanda said beginning to walk towards the group until she saw Todd who had been looking down towards the ground sadly. Wanda keep walking but avoided Todd eyes afraid of what she might see if she made contact with them.  
  
"Alright." Jean said oblivious to the connection of Todd and Wanda. "I'll begin, Rogue truth or dare?"  
  
".Truth." she answered after a thought.  
  
"Oh.um.Aha! Who do you like?" Jean asked curiously.  
  
"Alright then Speedy Albino Gonzalas." Rogue replied not the least bit embarrassed, Pietro however was a different story. He had fallen over and it looked like all his blood was currently occupying his face.  
  
(Mic Mic: I honestly don't think Pietro could ever be embarrassed Mr. Self Pronounced King of the World. But this is lunakatrina's part of the fic to write. She can write whateva she wants. I just want y'all to know that's how I feel about his supreme embarrassment but lunakatrina is the Queen and she's not self-pronounced of humor and funny stuff. If the second chapter is duller than the first it's cause the lackey's writing it. I'm a lackey Oh yeah but I get paid in pretzels so I have no problems with that. But hey lunakatrina's a great friend my best friend actually SO YOU BETTER NOT FLAME HER CHAPPIE!!!!)  
  
"Umm Scott truth or dare?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Dare." Scott said without any hesitation.  
  
"I dar you.hmmm." Rogue said, "I dare you to give me your glasses just for a minute." Scott sighed and gave her his glasses, Rogue smirked and walked over to the drawer and grabbed a permanent marker and wrote something on the glasses then put them back on Scott. (Mic Mic: I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS AND I'M GOING TO EDIT THIS RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I FEEL TERRIBLE EVEN THINKING ABOUT TYPING WHAT SHE WROTE SO I'M TAKING OUT ANY HINT OF SOMETHING BAD! I WON'T WRITE WHAT SHE WROTE I DON'T CARE IF I DON'T GET PRETZELS IT'S MORALLY WRONG AND I WON'T WRITE IT! whateva is written here is not going to be funny but it will be wholesome sorry lunak I couldn't write something that indicated a curse word or such and I not change the rating. Sorry if it bothers you but I'm keeping my Christian image and making it reality ^_^)  
  
The entire group burst into laughter even though it wasn't really funny since she just wrote 'Idiot.' On them. (Mic Mic: Personally I find that funny it's not really my joke but hey I'm the typer and if I see fit to make a change I have to do what I think is right. It's important that all you reviewers comment on this little joke. Tell me if you think it's stupid.)  
  
It must have been funnier than Rogue thought it would be because Wanda was rolling around laughing and turning blue.  
  
Scott pursed his lips it was payback, "Rogue, truth or dare?"  
  
Rogue stopped laughing and thought about it before deciding, "Truth."  
  
Scott smirked and said, "What do you do in that room of yours?" (Mic Mic: I have read sad suicide fics and I want her to be uncomfortable when she answers but again it's not my chappie.yet..)  
  
Blood instantly filled up Rogue's pale face and she said, "I'll take the penalty."  
  
Everyone stared at her now really curious as to what she did in her room that was so bad that she couldn't tell anyone.  
  
Scott smirked and said, "As penalty you have to snog the next adult to walk or roll through that door."  
  
Rogue gaped and Scott turned to Kitty and asked her T or D.  
  
Mystique was lost, very lost. She had found her way down a pink hall, in her search for coffee. She could have sworn there was no hall that was pink in this mansion, but then again there was a pink towel room.  
  
She came upon and as she had been doing, she opened it.  
  
Sitting in that room in front of a full-length mirror was Professor X. He had his fingers pressed together once again and was practicing his many calm faces.  
  
He turned his head to the left and looked calmly suspicious, and then to the right and looked calmly thoughtful. Then he turned back to his reflection and said,  
  
"I am Professor Xavior."  
  
Mystique's eyebrow hit her HIGH, HIGH hairline ,and she scrunched up her windows peak, before noiselessly closing the door. She turned around and found another door, she opened it revealing a bathroom and Magneto.  
  
Magneto was glaring at himself in the mirror his metal helmet back on. He pointed still glaring and then crossed his arms looking overly evil and said,  
  
"I am Magneto."  
  
Magneto then reached into his bag and pulled out his two-stuffed chibi versions of himself-one labeled 'A' the other 'B'- and put them on his shoulders. He then pulled out a stereo, plugged it up, and pushed play. The two versions of himself struck Sayiaman poses and said,  
  
"I am Magneto."  
  
Mystique was watching all this her eyebrow currently lost somewhere on the top of her head when.  
  
'The Magneto Rap.' Started playing.  
  
Mic Mic:  
  
That was lunakatrina's chapter one of the X-men evolution fic I begged her to write. Well I kinda begged. Anyway I'm giving you a preview of chapter 2 which is going to be done by yours truly that's right me Mic Mic. You might see a tad of Romy and there will certainly be much Lancitty ,Wadd (Wanda/ Todd), and you'll see lots and lots of Rietro. Gambit is going to get together with a certain shapeshifter. Give it a chance before you click that X button go down that's it almost there yes yes click go. That's it now type now the last piece click submit review. Yeah! WHAT! IT didn't post after all my hard work too. Here's a preview of chappie 2 it's short though.  
  
Magneto began break dancing within the tiny bathroom space and his two plushies break danced in the bathtub. Mystique shrugged, 'I'm not even gonna ask' she told herself once again quietly shutting the door. She walked deeper into the mansion and down stairs finding Kitty intimately kissing Scott and Lance fuming angrily. Kitty broke back smiling and spoke.  
  
"Scott like truth or dare." She said asked.  
  
"Truth." He stated remembering what had happened with his dare.  
  
"Hmm. is it true that you hate Lance Alvers." Kitty asked knowing what his reaction would be.  
  
"I.I. I don't hate Lance.In fact I've always wanted him to be my friend. We were rivals and I wanted to join the brotherhood and the X-men wipe the chalk from the concrete battle lines and invite everyone in. I want to just have a friend who hates me is all." Scott said deeply wiping his eyes and taking out a handkerchief from no where blowing his nose.  
  
"It's okay buddy I'll be your hateful friend." Lance said his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Really!" Scott replied happily.  
  
"Yeah.you can even have my salad bowl from our first battle as a token of our hate filled friendship." Lance said tearing up as he opened his hate revealing a head shaped salad bowl.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mic Mic  
  
I love to make fun of Pietro being Albino looking and Lance having that stupid salad bowl on his head! I am enjoying my writing of the story a lot. The next chappie gonna be coming to ya soon but right we gone all review let's go to the bottom to the bottom now *clap clap clap clap* to the bottom take it left now y'all one click this time BAM! Both fingers lets type. Think while you type.  
  
*Silence*  
  
FREEEZE!  
  
Everybody submit review!  
  
Hope you enjoyed that Cha Cha Slide part 2 rendition.  
  
'It is not for us to know.' Mic Mic  
  
See Ya!  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic  
  
Insomnia  
  
lunakatrina 


End file.
